NonWizards
by chou-sennin-modo
Summary: After the wizard competition Justin Russo comes upon a group of underground non-magical humans that are illegaly dealing in stolen magic items for use in a tournament he decides to enter the tounament to stop them but will it change him. not jalex


**AN- This is my first ever fan-ficso please be nice when you review but also be honest so I can become a better writer, also if you warn me about things in the show that i got wrong that'd be nice. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own wizards of waverly place**

Non-Wizards

* * *

Justin Russo stared at the powers transfer device with a feeling of deep loathing, the kind of abhorrence one feels towards something when they know that it is about to remove something precious from their life. Despite his knowledge of just how irrelevant his reluctance was he still felt a great deal of it as he placed his hand on the infernal machine. He watched as his siblings approached the machine and began to reach out to touch it as well, and for the briefest of moments he contemplated running. Suddenly, Stevie's actions didn't seem so absurd to him. Justin genuinely thought about taking his hand away and getting out of dodge, but by then it was far too late.

He watched in horror as his power was drained out of him and flowed into his sister. The short moment that it took for his power to leave him seemed like an hour in his mind. A feeling of emptiness washed over him. Crushed, Justin just stood there barely registering the others attempts to console him. He was vaguely able to make out through his grief clouded senses his brother trying to inform him that he knew how he felt. Max Russo may have known how Justin felt, but others feelings hardly register to those who have lost something dear to them.

While Justin would never have admitted it to his family, he really did hold his powers dear. That's why he worked so hard, because deep down he already knew that if he lost his magic he wouldn't be able to handle it as well as he led the others to believe. Thus Max's comforting words only succeeded in turning Justin's grief into anger.

"You couldn't possibly know how I feel!" Justin shouted with more malice than he had ever exhibited in his entire life. "I've put my entire life into preparing for this stupid contest, I studied every day while the two of you slacked off! I wasn't supposed to lose, I was supposed to win and become the full wizard. There is no way that someone who just drifts through life not trying hard for anything could possibly know how I feel!"

Neither of his siblings said anything knowing he was right, they didn't work as hard as he did and probably never would. They probably wouldn't admit it if asked but secretly, both Alex and Max expected him to win as well. Alex herself was surprised when she came out on top, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it too so she felt she should say something to try and comfort him too.

"Don't say anything." Justin said in a chillingly cold voice before she could get a word out. "Don't say anything Alex just send me home, I don't want to be here anymore."

Knowing he wouldn't let her get a word out Alex wordlessly took her wand out and brought them all home. Justin then immediately and silently made his way to his room. The newly powerless wizard sat upon his bed and, for the first time since Juliet, left allowed himself to cry because of real grief. Justin sat their in his bed for what may have been hours; any knocking on his door was ignored for it was most likely a feeble attempt to provide solace. His gut-wrenching loss of the wizard competition wasn't the the only reason why Justin was so down in the dumps; another factor was the great deal of preparation that he had put into what he thought was an inevitable victory. Putting his entire life in the human world on hold had been the first step in his plans so that he could take some time to explore the wizard world once he had become a full wizard, but now all that was just a pointless endeavour.

Doing well in school and generally being an over-achiever had been to create a fallback just in case. Actually using that fallback though was a different thing entirely. In reality Justin dreaded the possibility that he might actually have to use said fallback. Therefore it should come as no surprise that when Justin contemplated what to do next the thought of staying with what was surely going to be just a normal boring life hardly even crossed his mind. Finally deciding upon what to do next the young man packed up some clothes, grabbed a few of his dads magical items, left a note on his bed, and didn't even look back as he passed through the door to the wizard world.


End file.
